The Birthday Girl
by sonicboy678
Summary: It's a certain girl's birthday in PaRappa Town. Which girl is it? Read to find out. Slight shipping at the end, I guess.


**Before we begin, we have a key for characters.**

**bold = **Katy

_italic_ = Amy

underline = PaRappa

_**bold** **italic**_ = Cream

_italic_ _underline_ = Sonic

**bold**** underline** = Amy and Cream

_**bold italic** **underline** = _everyone but narrator and PaRappa

standard = narrator (you figure it out, or will the story give it away first?)

**Now that we have that cleared up, I own none of the characters or PaRappa Town, just the names I made up for the story's sake.**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG .

*YAWN* Morning already?

{FIRST PERSON}

I look at my clock. 11:25. Crap, I'm already late for band practice and I haven't even started getting ready. I take a quick shower and fetch a couple of granola bars. As soon as I'm about to head out the door, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

**"Oh, good, I caught you just in time. Band practice is cancelled today."**

"O-okay. Bye."

I hang up and sigh in defeat. Practicing helps to calm my nerves and I can't do that in this tiny apartment. Hey, I would love to sound-proof these walls, but that's out of my budget. Anyway, since I really have nothing else to do, I decide to go for a stroll outside. Strangely, there seems to be something in the back of my mind about today.

After fifteen minutes of walking, I come across an orange rabbit of about fourteen.

"Hey."

Of course, she's so into her music that she doesn't respond. Oh, did I mention that her favorite music is hip hop? Regardless, I raise my voice to try to get her to hear me.

"HEY."

She still fails to respond, making me wonder how she's not deaf already.

"HEY!"

Amazingly, all I did was hurt my throat. Perfect. I get a bit OOC and yank her headphones off.

_**"WHAT WAS THAT FO-uhh...how long were you standing there for?"**_

"A good while."

_**"Heh, sorry about that. So, what brings you here? I thought you had band practice today."**_

"Practice was cancelled and I had nothing better to do."

_**"Sorry to hear. Hey, do you have any plans for later?"**_

"No, not really."

_**"Good! Can you meet me here at 7:45?"**_

She writes "137 Braxton Boulevard" on a napkin.

"Sure, I'll come."

_**"Cool. Be there or be square!"**_

After a bit more talking, I found out that Amy was going to the mall at 3. Seeing that I'd rather look a bit tidier while shopping, I head back home to freshen up.

At 2:50 I received a call from Amy saying she's going to pick me up. When she arrives, I hop in the back and we drive off. It's a good 22 minutes to Aldon Markster Mall, so we decide to chat for a bit.

"So, Amy, how are things with Sonic?"

_"He's just the sweetest thing! Last week, we had dinner and a spa day at Jennyson's!"_

_**"Uh, Amy? WE had the spa day after you were bawling about him refusing to take you to dinner."**_

_"N-no I didn't, Cream! W-w-why w-would I m-m-m-make th-th-th-th-that u-u-u-up?"_

_**"Because you don't want to tell the truth about your relationship status with Sonic?"**_

Amy stops the car and gets out. Next thing I know, Cream is rubbing one ear while crying in pain from Amy pulling on her other ear, which she is whispering into. I assume that Cream's right but Amy is strictly punishing her just to conceal her embarrassment.

A few minutes pass and we finally get moving again, though Cream seems to be crying.

"Cream, is there something wrong?"

Amy looks right at Cream, who flinches in fear.

_**"N-n-nothing's wrong. Maybe you're just seeing things."**_

I don't want to know what Amy would do if Cream told the truth.

We finally arrive at the mall and Amy instantly drags us to Parman's. Cream finds some pretty modest dresses, shirts, and pants. Amy, on the other hand, really seems to want to knock Sonic out and picks some...interesting things. When I start trying to look for things, Amy suddenly piles a bunch of shoes and dresses on me.

_"Try these!"_

"I-isn't this a bit much?"

_"Nonsense, now TRY THEM ON!"_

That voice is scary enough to get me to try them, alright. She scared me so bad that I'm glad I freshened up before coming earlier.

The first things I try on are a sea green dress and dark grey heels.

_"Oh God, no!"_

_**"I have to agree. Those colors don't match at all."**_

Next, I try a purple strapless dress that barely passes my waist and teal pumps.

_"No way!"_

_**"Not a match."**_

Next, I pull out a pink dress with matching heels and...a crown?

"I feel like a ridiculous princess. What do you think?"

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_**"PFFFFFFFHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY, IT JUST LOOKS SO FUNNY!"**_

_"Hahaha...sorry, but no. It was good for a laugh, though! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_**"HAHAHA! I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!"**_

"You could've just said no."

I keep trying on stuff until I'm down to a sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and royal blue flats.

"How do I look?"

_"SQUEE!"_

_**"AAAAAAHHH!"**_

"What?"

**"IT'S PERFECT!"**

After paying for our clothes, Amy drives me back home.

_**"One thing before you head upstairs."**_

"Yeah, Cream?"

_**"Can you wear the dress when you go to the place?"**_

"Sure, I guess. Not sure how I would be able to do so without it getting wrinkled or filthy, though."

_**"Oh, and take this."**_

She gives me a tiara to go with the dress.

"Thanks. See you there."

I go upstairs and freshen up again, then try to make it as best as I can over to the place, which turns out to be...

"The new Club Fun?"

There seems to be a lot of commotion, but I can't see inside. I open the door and...

_**"SURPRISE!"**_

A glass shatters out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

**"It's your birthday, silly! Why else would I cancel band practice?"**

So that's why I had a nagging feeling about today.

_"Alright, who-...what are you doing, PaRappa?"_

PaRappa is walking up to me and I'm...just standing here blushing like an idiot.

"Lammy..."

"PaRappa?"

"You...you look...beautiful. I mean, you always do, but, heh..."

_"Good for you, Lammy! Now if only I could get HIM to say I look beautiful."_

_"Amy, knock it off!"_

_"Come on, Sonic, will you just-"_

_"Amy, not a good time."_

_"Fine, see if I ever care about you again. HMPH!"_

"...a-a-anyway, you look so stunning...w-wouldyouliketodance?"

PaRappa instantly covers his mouth once he finishes speaking.

"I would love to."

* * *

**Apologies for the rushed quality. It was written on the spot and actually as a birthday special from me.**


End file.
